phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/May 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for May 2011. for May 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse'. Nominated by PerrythePlatypus. Support #(sniff) Yeahhhhh....Aromatherapy! XD - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Yaaaaaa!!! i love it. 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #This... this is just awesome. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #It is awsome and its from the episode called Spa Day. -Stacyfan1997 20:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #I like it. It's cool. - 21:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #I like Ferb singing, the spa and the aromatherapy in this image. —Gabo 200 01:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #It's a spa day!!! soo cool. - 13:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 7 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by Redsox1099. Support # This is very cute, so yes! Tpffan5196 20:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # Must... maintain... macho... :) - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 15:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # I absoloutly LOVE any pictures of Phineas and Ferb when they're little, so this one gets my vote. - 21:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # really cute!!! 22:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) # they're soo cute!! - 14:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Possibly the only picture of Candace being NICE to her brothers. Ha ha. Adorable pic. Isabella Fanatic 20:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # To AU that is blocked for 6 months: The picture has never been nomanited. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 18:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Result : 7 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Isabella and Lego Liker. Nominated by MooMoo-of-Doom Support # This picture is a perfect representation of what the boys are about. Penguinwizkid 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) # Nice background, with rocks trees and grass. There are some rolling hills below. All the kid's balloons are highly detailed. I agree with what Penguinwizkid said about this showing what the boys are about. --Firesideboy 22:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by RRabbit42. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Uploaded by Stacyfan1997. Nominated by Stacyfan1997. Support # This is still good! Tpffan5196 02:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # It's not exciting, and it needs a higher quality. Redsox1099 (I am NOT in love with soap!) 11:23, April 7, 2011 (UTC) # Nominated by uploader. -- 19:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Ummmmm.... There's nothing exciting about this. - 21:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # For one, it is bad quality, for two, that is againist the rules. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 23:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 1 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Religious Hero. Nominated by Religious Hero. Support # This episode airs this week (4/22/11). Stacyfan1997 15:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I would totally vote for this, if it was larger, and had a higher quality. Redsox1099 (I am NOT in love with soap!) 11:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) # Too soon - 09:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Boring... - 21:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # The episode hasn't even come out. Penguinwizkid 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) # It does not come out on 4/22 and poor quality. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 15:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Episode didn't even air yet... --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # AND it is nomiated by the uploader! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 23:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) #Why's Ferb wearing a fish suit? Stinkfly3 --I support Gwen 'cause she rocks! 22:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ## He is controlling a shark. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 22:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) #I would vote for this if it had two things: 1: Higher Quality and 2: The episode hasn't even aired yet! Millermayan 22:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 5 oppose => not featured